Las Fieras FC Alles ist gut, solange du wild bist!
by DWKanime15
Summary: Un intercambio produce que 9 chicos se conozcan y formen un equipo de fútbol. Cuando regresan a su casa recuerdan la promesa que se hicieron y que van olvidando con el tiempo. Pero cuando el campo que planearon que fuese para el equipo es ocupado... ¿se reunirán de nuevo para luchar por él? (Bad summary) Caps 1 al 3 resumen la formación del equipo. Realmente es Las Fieras FC 2.0
1. Chapter 1 Bienvenido a Lorient

**Capítulo 1: Bienvenu à Lorient ****{Narrado por Cris}**

* * *

- ¡Buenos días! - la voz de mi madre se coló por la puerta de mi habitación y mi única respuesta fue un débil e imperceptible "hola"

Me levanté a duras penas y cogí mi móvil, el cual descansaba en la mesita de noche justo pegada al cabecero de mi cama y miré la hora.

Las 7 de la mañana, último domingo de marzo. ¿Por qué mi madre me despertaría un domingo a tal hora? Esta pregunta resonó en mi cabeza hasta que vi mi maleta de color negro noche a unos pocos metros de mi cama. Con el sueño que tenía, se me había olvidado completamente. Hoy me iba a Francia. A quedarme en casa de Annika, como segunda parte del Comenius. Salí de la cama aún lentamente pero algo más animada, vamos, como normalmente hacía cada día para ir al instituto. Me despejé, me vestí y acompañada de mi padre, tras despedirme de mi madre y mi hermano, me fui con maleta y todo hacia la parada del bus del instituto. Me bajé del coche y casi fue sorprendida por detrás por la voz de Lena. Juntas subimos al bus y miramos por última vez nuestra villa. No hubo silencio en casi todo el camino al aeropuerto: Pablo decía su usual "Hahioo", Guille cantaba rap y Carlota, Lena, Esther y yo hablábamos de música. Tras la espera en el aeropuerto, subimos en el avión. Allí estuvimos algo más tranquilos, simplemente porque Juanjo (profe de ciudadanía) y Julio César (profe de inglés) nos vigilaban mucho más atentamente que en el bus. Al llegar, aún nos esperaba un viaje en tren. No recuerdo la hora a la que llegamos pero sentí como si no pudiese levantarme de tanto tiempo de estar sentada. Llegamos minutos más tarde al lugar donde nuestros amigos nos tenían que esperar. Ellos ya nos habían visitado y se habían quedado en nuestra casa también durante 6 días. Pero no había nadie. Hasta que oí una voz demasiado familiar para mí.

- ¡Salut, Cris! - dijo aquella voz

Me giré y vi a Annika corriendo hacia aquí hasta que, con un cansancio absoluto, llegó cerca nuestra.

- Siento llegar tarde, venga vamos - dijo tras mi saludo y las despedidas a mis amigos que casi se me quedaron en la boca.

Cuando ya estábamos bastante lejos, ralentizamos el paso.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? - pregunté

- Me despisté con la hora y también... bueno, ya te lo cuento después - me contestó

La casa de Annika era normal como todas. Nada más entrar, nos encontramos con el hermano pequeño de Annika, Alexandre, el único que sabía inglés de toda la casa. Sus padres solo hablaban francés. Se presentaron y se mostraron muy amables aunque me sorprendió lo que mencionó la madre de Annika.

- Autre invitée! - su tono era feliz pero la frase me sorprendió "Otra invitada. Eso quiere decir que no soy la única"

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté a Annika

- Ven - dijo

Subimos al piso de arriba y al entrar en la habitación, vimos a un chico moreno. Annika no tardó con las presentaciones. Él era León, tenía la misma edad que nosotras y era alemán, de Munich.

Fuimos a cenar y nos acostamos, no demasiado temprano ni demasiado tarde. A la mañana siguiente, un sonido desagradable me despertó. O más bien, nos.

- ¡Maldito ruido! - rugimos León y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Tranquilos, es solo el despertador - dijo Annika

Pero eso no tranquilizó. Yo cogí el despertador y lo miré. Eran las 6 y media de la mañana.

- Es muy temprano - dije

- No, el instituto empieza a las siete - dijo Annika con tranquilidad

- ¿¡Tan temprano!? - León me respaldó de nuevo

- ¿A qué hora empieza allí y cuándo os levantáis? - preguntó Annika

- 8 y media. A las 8 menos cuarto - dije

- 7 y media. A las 7 menos diez - dijo él

Nos vestimos, nos preparamos y todo lo demás. Ya en la calle, fuimos hasta la parada del bus. Y nos encontramos con todos los demás. El primer día fue bien y cuando volvimos, yo no pude creerme que a la 1 y cuarto de la tarde estuviese en casa.

* * *

**Para ser el primer cap, yo no lo veo tan mal (pero no me convence). Me basé en todos los fanfics de DWK/Las Fieras FC que están en español ya que la mayoría son contados por un nuevo jugador desde su punto de vista y decidí usar el que fuera contado por un personaje.**


	2. Chapter 2 Nacen Las Fieras Fútbol Club

**Capítulo 2: Nacen las Fieras FC ****{Narrado por Cris}**

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron volando. Instituto, salir, no hacer nada, hacer deberes... Parecía no haber tiempo para nada más. Pero, todo cambió un día. Estábamos en el instituto, Annika, Lena y yo y de repente, a los del campo de fútbol se le escapó un balón que acababan de disparar a portería. Y con toda su fuerza, se dirigía hacia nosotras. Oí voces de "Apártate" "Cuidado" pero no hice caso de ellas. Logré controlar el balón y devolverlo de un disparo. Todo el mundo me miró raro como sorprendidos. Ni que fuese tan raro lo que acababa de hacer, ¿o sí?

Más tarde, en casa, León se puso a mirarme fijamente y solo dijo una cosa:

- ¿Cómo has hecho ESO?

- ¿El qué? - repliqué

- Lo del balón - dijo especificando

- Pues, haciéndolo ¿o es que tu no puedes? - dije con malicia

- ¡Pues claro que sí! - dijo

En lo siguiente, se nos ocurrió una idea bastante, no sé. Decidimos formar un equipo de fútbol. Nosotros tres solos en principio. Pero necesitábamos más jugadores. Para jugar, 11. Pero logramos ser 9. Ya, al día siguiente, empezamos con la misión. Yo llamé a Lena, la única de mis amigas que sabían jugar al fútbol. Junto con Annika nos reunimos. Ella había traído a dos chicas alemanas, Lissy y Anna. Ya éramos 5. León enseguida llegó con 3 amigos suyos Fabi, Maxi y Markus. Y con eso, 9. Aunque preferiríamos ser 11, no llegamos a encontrar más. Esos días hicimos mini-partidos. La primera vez Annika decidió ser el árbitro al ser impares. Markus fue el portero de nuestro equipo y conmigo también iban Maxi y Lena. Contra Lissy, León, Fabi y Anna en la portería. Al final, acabamos en empate como la mayoría de todos los mini-partidos. Le pusimos nombre a nuestro equipo: Las Fieras FC. Y creamos nuestras propias camisetas de color negro como la noche con el emblema que nos inventamos en la parte de delante y detrás el número en blanco (los cuales decidimos). También creamos nuestras reglas. Nuestras cinco reglas de oro. Escritas en nuestros contratos de jugador, firmados por nosotros y con nuestra sangre. Para determinar que totalmente íbamos en serio.

**- Las 5 reglas de oro de las Fieras FC**

**1. Sé salvaje**

**2. Todo va bien si eres una Fiera**

**3. Nunca te rindas**

**4. Uno para todos y todos para uno**

**5. Una vez Fiera, por siempre Fiera **

**(Quien abandone a las Fieras será un traidor)**


	3. Chapter 3 Por siempre juntos y salvajes

**Capítulo 3: Für immer wild, für immer zusammen {Narrado por Cris}**

* * *

¿Por qué el final tenía que llegar tan pronto? Los 6 días pasaron tan rápido como la luz. No me creí cuando llegó el día de regresar a España. León también se marchaba el mismo día y al igual que yo, no tenía ninguna gana de marcharse. La familia de Annika nos despidió con mucha amabilidad, tranquilidad y sonrisas. Annika nos acompañó al aeropuerto junto con su padre. Las 9 Fieras estábamos tristes por marcharnos y separarnos y por otra parte, felices de regresar a casa. Pero la tristeza era más fuerte. Con nuestras camisetas en la mano, hicimos un círculo y juntamos nuestros puños derechos en el centro. Solo mencionamos el lema que decidimos. Una pequeña frase: "Alles ist gut, solange du wild bist" que simplemente significaba "Todo está bien, mientras seas salvaje". Luego desplegamos nuestras manos unas encima de otras como se hace antes de gritar algo. Pero no gritamos nada. En realidad, sólo León habló.

- Chicos, prometed una cosa - el chico paró por un segundo - Für immer wild, für immer zusammen

Lena y Annika no lo entendieron pero simplemente yo les susurré "Por siempre salvajes, por siempre juntos" y asintieron. Al final nuestra única respuesta fue "Lo prometo"

Tras esto, nos despedimos. No queríamos pero estábamos obligados. En el avión, yo miraba por la ventanilla. Lena miró hacia mí y sonrió:

- ¿Podremos mantener la promesa? ¿Los volveremos a ver, verdad?

- Sí - contesté - Estoy segura - y repetí la promesa

Pasará tiempo pero lo sé, estoy súper segura.

* * *

**Aquí termina la formación del equipo. Durante estos 3 primeros capítulos (tal y como pone en el summary) se cuenta como se conocen y forman el equipo, por ello son bastante cortos. A partir del próximo capítulo, serán algo más largos ya que se entrará en la historia actual.**


End file.
